Wojsko Ogólnoświatowe
Jak widać, miała ona służyć we wspieraniu innych armii, ale po wojnie atomowej z 2077 roku, armia ta "chroniła ludzkość". Armia ta miała kilka bitew i innych mniej ważnych strzelanin. Baza główna znajduje się w Syberii Zachodniej, zwanej przez założyciela "Starym Światem". Jest również w posiadaniu (rzadkich w tych czasach) złóż ropy naftowej, wystarczającej na prawdopodobnie 20, 30 lat, może nawet wiek, kto wie. Wojsko to posiada również marynarkę, lotnictwo oraz swoje "gałęzie", jak np. Nową Milicję oraz Czarną Śmierć (wielofunkcyjne elitarne oddziały w czarnych pancerzach wspomaganych.) Przed reformą= Przed reformą w Nowym Roku 2079, technologia sięgała czasów drugiej wojny światowej. Krótko mówiąc, używaliśmy to co było dla innych nieużytkami. |-|Po reformie= Po paru miesiącach zaczęto używać całkiem nowszej technologii. Pancerze wspomagane, transport własnego projektu, itp. Ogółem, armia ta zyskała dość dobrą pozycję na arenie międzynarodowej. |-|Incydenty & Wojny= 4 czerwca 2077 - Wojna o Lyoko, tzw. "Druga Dziwna Wojna", zakończona pokojem obu sił (Wojowników Lyoko oraz Wojska Ogólnoświatowego). Nie wiadomo, co się stało z tym wirtualnym światem. czerwiec/sierpień 2078 - Wojna z Młodymi Tytanami, zakończona zwycięstwem WO. Członkowie "Roju" (organizacji złoczyńców; wrogowie Młodych Tytanów) zostali zrównani z ziemią, razem z Tytanami. "Niech sobie walczą w niebie, bezwartościowi frajerzy na dragach. KOMUNIZM WIE, CO DOBRE I ROZUMIE, CO Z NIMI ZROBIĆ!" - media wręcz były zdziwione jakże obraźliwym zdaniem Pułkownika. Nowy Rok 2079 - Wielka Reforma. Technologia z wojenek światowych leci na złom, i przeróbka na lepszą. luty/marzec 2079 - emerytura włoskiego egzekutora i prawej ręki David'a, o pseudonimie "Mussolini"; zatrudnienie nowego. lipiec 2079 - sojusz między ZSKE i WO. "To porozumienie otwiera nową erę w stosunkach między naszymi narodami.", rzekły media cytat samego Pułkownika. czerwiec/lipiec/sierpień 2079 - założenie własnej stacji telewizyjnej, radiostacji oraz intranetu. 1 września 2079 - Planowanie inwazji na Beach City. "Nie poddamy się tak łatwo tym międzygalaktycznym zachłannym imperialistom. MAJĄ Z TEJ ZIEMI ODEJŚĆ, TE KRYSZTAŁOWE KOSMO-POKRAKI! NIE BĘDĄ NASZE CZERWONE - OD KRWI NASZYCH BRACI - STOPY STĄPAŁY PO ICH ODIZOLOWANEJ BIELICOWEJ ZIEMI! NIE BĘDZIEMY IM STÓP CAŁOWAĆ I KŁANIAĆ SIĘ PRZED TYMI LESBIJKAMI! NIE BĘDZIEMY!" - media cytowały słowa nowego egzekutora podczas przemowy. 3-4 września 2079 - Inwazja udana. Lekkie straty po stronie armii; wszystkie możliwe klejnoty zostały zabrane do niewoli. Blitzkrieg z Japonią; zniszczona przez pociski balistyczne. połowa września 2079 - wprowadzenie przymusowego poboru do wojska dla okolicznych miast, miasteczek oraz innych wsi. Liczba z ok. 4-5 milionów rośnie o pare(naście?) tysięcy więcej dwutygodniowo. Z powodu takich "małych" ilości, Pułkownik kazał rozpocząć produkcję androidów i robotów obronnych na rzecz armii. Skutek: kilkadziesiąt tysięcy jednostek więcej dwutygodniowo. 16 września 2079 - produkcja prototypowego czołgu superciężkiego - Mamuta. "Wiem, że to niedowalony staroć, ale może się przyda w późniejszych bitwach. Doliczmy do tego jego grubość pancerza i uzbrojenie.", rzekły słowa Pułkownika do Szefa Nowej Milicji. Po udanych próbach tegoż czołgu, Pułkownik kazał wyprodukować ich "setki, tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy." 19-20 września 2079 - pierwsze modele wyjeżdżają na dziedziniec Stolicy; z powodu nielicznych usterek technicznych następuje modernizacja czołgów 22-24 września 2079 - plany na zmianę nazwy z Wojska Ogólnoświatowego na Wspólnotę Zachodniosyberyjską. 24/25 września 2079 - zmiana nazwy z Wojska Ogólnoświatowego na Wspólnotę Zachodniosyberyjską. koniec września 2079 - Wprowadzenie oddziałów zrzucanych z kosmosu, tzw. Asy Ziemi. Opracowywanie lepszych modelów pancerzy. koniec października 2079 - koniec poboru; zebrane siły: około 100 tys., robotów: zaledwie 20 tys. w zasięgu terytorium. Czołgów (wszystkie rodzaje): kilkadziesiąt (ok. 40-50) tysięcy sztuk; łącznie z Mamutami (zaledwie 1,5 tysiąca ze względu na czasochłonność budowy oraz koszt materiałów). 1 listopada 2079 - masowe egzekucje na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych z powodu wiadomo jakiego święta (czytaj: Halloween), kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi zabitych, łącznie z dziećmi. Masowe zamieszki po egzekucjach; Nowa Milicja została użyta i krwawo je stłumiła; kolejne kilkadziesiąt tysięcy padło ofiarą z naszych komunistycznych rąk. 5 listopada 2079 - podpisanie ustaw dotyczących handlu (m.in. potrzebne pozwolenie na handel pancerzami wspomaganymi, bronią palną i innym sprzętem należącym do państwa), pracy (dwa razy więcej dni wolnych dla kobiet, ćwierć raza więcej zarobków dla pracujących) oraz dt. miast (każde miasto posiada swoje wojsko ochotnicze; min. wyszktałcenie do poboru: średnie) 8 listopada 2079 - plany kolonizacji Antarktydy. 9 listopada 2079 - podpisanie ustawy o budowie muru dookoła granic wraz z Specjalistą ds. Materiałów Wybuchowych, później awansowanym na Ministra Finansów. Budowa rozpoczęta o 17.00. Mur ten sięga aż kilku (ok. 4-4,8 metrów wraz z drutami kolczastymi) metrów, jest wykonany z żelbetu i jego zewnętrzna "skorupa" jest z kilkunasto-centymetrowej stali nierdzewnej. świt, 11 listopada 2079 - próby kolonizacji wcześniej wspomnianego kontynentu wraz z SUE (Sowiecką Unią Europejską). południe, 11 listopada 2079 - ochrzczenie superciężkiego czołgu Pułkownika przez egzekutora, ochrzczony "Nieśmiertelny" wieczór, 11 listopada 2079 - ostrzelanie z artylerii ZSKE (i wyrzutni rakiet Wspólnoty) zachodniego wybrzeża Stanów Zjednoczonych, również PRZYPADKIEM ostrzelane zostało Jump City; po ostrzelaniu, rzuciły się jednostki opancerzone Sowieckiej Unii Europejskiej by zrównać miasto z ziemią; średnie straty, miasto zniszczone. Przemarsz ZSKEiWO dookoła miasta z okazji zwycięstwa. Powód ataku: Święto Niepodległości Polski. 12 listopada 2079 - ochrzczenie drugiego czołgu z tej samej serii nazwiskiem (jakże poważnym, ale równie przedstawiąjącym jegoż gabaryty) - "Stalin", przez Pułkownika 15 listopada 2079 - podpisanie traktatu dt. broni atomowej (wspólny handel komponentami oraz rozwój) koniec listopada 2079 - zbudowanie pierwszego kosmo-niszczyciela. 30 listopada - 1 grudnia - początek gwałtownej nuklearnej zimy. 5 grudnia 2079 - wspólne ćwiczenia wojskowe na Pólwyspie Iberyjskim. 6 grudnia 2079 - stan wojenny. 10 grudnia 2079 - wymiana handlowa pomiędzy ZSKE a Wspólnotą pojazdami (ok. 30 T-84, kilka BTR-80 i 15 nieużywanych ZSU-23-4 "Szyłek" (w celach reprezentacyjnych pomalowano niektóre fragmenty na niebiesko i czarno) w zamian za 70-80 transporterów opancerzonych i dofinansowanie kilkunastu milionów kredytów jako "prezent"). 19/20 grudnia 2079 - wysłanie 3000-4500 żołnierzy, ok. 100 sztuk artylerii oraz 600 czołgów ciężkich aby stacjonowały zarówno na zachodnim, jak i wschodnim wybrzeżu ("... najlepiej DALEKO od miast, żeby was nie widzieli."). Równocześnie, wysłanie ok. 5000 żołnierzy, kilkadziesiąt Igieł i 1000 czołgów lekkich do stacjonowania przy granicach zrujnowanych wojną atomową Chin na wypadek ataku SUowców lub "czegokolwiek innego co nie jest ludzkie.". 20 grudnia 2079 - wysłanie pozwolenia na budowę prototypowych dział nadbrzeżnych po zachodniej stronie Europy; szybka odpowiedź poprzez telegraf (zdziwieni?). druga połowa grudnia 2079 - koniec budowy muru 24/25 grudnia 2079 - "najazd" UFO nad Berlin, wysłanie garstki railgunów do natychmiastowej reakcji w razie ataku. Wymiana handlowa - kilkadziesiąt tysięcy sztuk karabinów i "paralizatorów" zostało wysłanych do Moskwy (z uwagi na niebezpieczeństwo czychające w Berlinie) '''25/26 grudnia 2079' - kolejne "ófo" na Ukrainie; dziesiątkowanie Kijowa niespodziewaną infekcją ("jakieś kurwa narośle na plecach"), skutek - bratobójczy ostrzał cywili. Sterylizacja miasta Berlin przy użyciu broni atomowej "nie ważne jakim kosztem, ale nie pozwolę na zarazę", jak to powiedział sam "Czerwony Wschód", Marko Havlic do "Księżyca Socjalizmu" David'a Payne'a. Podpisanie ustawy dt. ochrony własnej (wprowadzenie masek pgaz. oraz rozsuwanych pionowo płyt pancernych a la grabenpanzer i "karabinowych paralizatorów" w miejscach publicznych), również przez Ministra Finansów. koniec grudnia 2079 - dalsza ekspansja na wschód, przejęcie reszty wysp na północy, oraz dzikich ziem południowych. (\''NOWY ROK 2080\):'' 5 stycznia - założenie wspólnego poligonu; test mechów, prototypowych robotów bojowych oraz broni ciężkiej (m.in wyrzutni rakiet). 10 stycznia - zamach (stanu?) w ZSKE; Marko Havlic stał się celem, ale przeżył. Jedyne co go dziwiło, to fakt, że miał dziwne odłamki klejnotu na tylnej części pancerza. Oddanie pancerza do analizy Wspólnocie. Nowa rasa w okolicach dalszej części wschodniej Syberii. Rozkaz umocnienia wschodniej i południowej części terytorium. 11 stycznia - oficjalne pozwolenie na dowodzenie wojsk Sowieckiej Unii Europejskiej dopóki zwierzchnik nie uzyska pełni sił. 12 stycznia - ustawienie Dystryktu Głównego, czyli pierwszorzędnej "dzielnicy" zajmującej Stolicę, fortecę z kilkumetrowymi murami ze stopów i kompozytów metali, zewnętrznymi kolumnami oraz bramami "tak wielkimi, że aż sam Ratte, albo nawet garstka czołgów by się przecisnęła." 15/16 stycznia - przeniesienie fragmentu jednostek ZSKE do strefy zdemilitaryzowanej i części Wspólnoty; wprowadzenie godziny milicyjnej o 19.50. Generalny podział na dystrykty (ziemie dookoła Dystryktu Głównego) oraz "terytoria poboczne" (lub też po prostu "ziemie", poza Dystryktem Głównym). 17/18 stycznia - Rozwój (głównie przemysłu zbrojeniowego), wybudowanie Sądu Jak Najwyższego w Sankt Petersburgu za pozwoleniem rządzącego ZSKE oraz Uniwersytetu Wiedzy Ogólnej im. najeźdzców Beach City w Warszawie. Wprowadzenie milicji we wszelkich uczelniach, w celu neutralizacji przemocy w szkołach na zasadzie "oko za oko, ząb za ząb". 18 stycznia - Mars został oficjalnie "zdobyty". "MARS. JEST. NASZ.", cytowały mass media słowa Marka Havlica, jeszcze leczącego się (jak na ten dzień) wodza ZSKE. 21 stycznia - koniec stanu wojennego. 23 stycznia - koniec budowy uniwersytetu i sądu. koniec stycznia/początek grudnia - modyfikacja czołgów (m.in. dodanie dział plazmowych zamiast zwykłych armat czołgowych, reszta niemożliwych do ulepszenia - dano do Sowietów) oraz okrętów (działa szynowe zamiast uniwersalnej artylerii okrętowej). 24 stycznia - połowa grudnia - próba modyfikacji helikopterów, głównie opracowywania małego źródła energii potrzebnego do zasilania działek pokładowych (mini-railgunów), oraz zwiększenie szybkostrzelności. Opracowywanie nowej kamizelki kuloodpornej. 24/25 stycznia - "Manewry jeszcze żyjących sił zachodnich nad Brytanią podtekstem do wypowiedzenia wojny?", cytując jeden z nagłówków prasy propagandowej ZSKE. 27 stycznia - całkowite zniszczenie pola siłowego dookoła domku na plaży, przeczesanie miejsca. Efekt - znalezienie dziwnych rysunków i następująca obawa przed inwazją. 26-28 stycznia - atak na okolice Grecji przez kolejne UFO, zaraza się rozprzestrzenia - wprowadzenie inkwizytorów. Skutek: totalna eliminacja zarazy, wysłanie Asów Ziemi w celach ocrhony Półwyspu Apenińskiego i okolic, stablizacja sytuacji. 31 stycznia - Kryształowe Klejnoty, konwojowane przez Nową Milicję, dotarły do Beach City. Aktywacja "nieznanych nam wrót". Opracowywanie nowych kompozytów. 2-3 lutego - oficjalne stworzenie Zjednoczonych Zakładów Broni Ręcznej i Pancernej ''we współpracy z ZSKE. 3 lutego - znalezienie jeszcze żyjącego rządu wyniszczonych wojną atomową Stanów Zjednczonych, powstanie (dosłownie) Trójprzymierza Przyszłości. marzec/kwiecień - pozbycie się tzw. "zlepka", powstałego wprost z ziemi kilka miesięcy temu. Analiza "ciała obcego" pokazała, że ma dużo ametystu (oraz domieszek kilku innych materiałów) oraz ropy naftowej w formie stałej. Wzbogacenie się "komunistycznego" Zachodu. kwiecień - czerwiec - rozwój technologii obu stron Europy. czerwiec - odkrycie kryptonitu z upadłych ziem imperialistycznej Ameryki Północnej a wraz z nim rozpoczęcie projektu "Snow White" (Królewna Śnieżka Śnieżna Biel). 4 czerwca - wysłanie depeszy do rządu ZSKE nt podbicia lądów, lądolodów czy innych mórz Arktyki. "Na razie nie wiadomo, co '''będzie' i co nadejdzie, ale na pewno to nie będzie jednym z nas. I skoro powiedziałem "nas", mam na myśli NAS.", rzekł Marko Havlic na konferencji. 5 czerwca - Drobne przygotowania i dozbrojenia przed "krucjatą ku czystości rasy". Oficjalne uznanie Wspólnoty jako państwa. 5/6 czerwca - generalna reforma wojska. Plutony teraz są oddziałami od 5 do 300 (to nie przypadek) żołnierzy lub innych jednostek, zaś bataliony - powyżej 300. połowa czerwca - opracowanie Automatu Laserowego Havlica (ALH-80/1) oraz jego testy. wrzesień - ogłoszenie przez media projektu "Snow White" jako oświetlenie uniemożliwiające używanie magii (jeżeli osoba używająca magię jest w zasięgu światła) oraz neutralizację jej efektów na człowieka/robota. Jednocześnie przyjęcie ALH-80/1 do uzbrojenia ZSKE. październik - przystąpienie do rozdania Czerwonych Pucharów, "... dla bohaterów narodu, którzy w ostatnich 5 latach zrobili wiele dla nas." W powietrzu Payne'a wisiał charakterystyczny dla niego gorzki zapach zamachu, chociaż go tak naprawdę nie było. Jako ochroniarzy przydzielił wielokrotnie wspominane Kryształowe Klejnoty; ''nie zawahał się też być z zewnątrz anonimowym i chyba jako jedyny wśród dygnitarzy był w pancerzu. Zapomniano też wspomnieć, że klejnoty były zarówno pod okiem (jeszcze komu-kapitalistycznego) rządu jak i fali dziennikarzy, paparazzi, oraz innych reporterów.'' środek 2081 - zerwanie dotychczasowych sojuszy wraz z subtelną i niemal kryjomą rezygnacją z unii z ZSKE jesień - niewyjaśnione zniknięcie David'a A. Payne'a; wskutek tak drastycznego bezkrólewia gotuje się narastający bunt wieńczący fizyczną sprzeczką wobec wspólnie gospodarujących ważnych jednostek Czarnej Śmierci, Nowa Milicja i ich rządząca głowa, niektórzy generałowie bez konkretnej władzy nad swoimi fragmentami wojsk dość skutecznie tłumionych przez podziemną ochronę, mimo mniej więcej słabszego przygotowania od samej popularnej Milicji; dość szybkie zaniechanie używania broni ZSKE i ich legendarnej broni laserowej; zakorzenienie kryzysu ideologicznego. ostatnie miesiące 2081 - aktywność sił czerwonych separatystów uwidacznia się drogą sabotaży w celach zdobycia broni, amunicji, dział i czegokolwiek co by się nadało na konflikt; intensywny ostrzał artylerii na zachodnich granicach, łącznie z Białorusią o którą będą się bić w przyszłości Nowi Europejczycy. Wzniecenie wewnętrznego starcia głównych poglądów. 2081 - masowe migracje z Syberii na dalsze zakątki Azji gdzie hologram nie sięgał; śmierć Havlica, nowo wybrany marszałek chwilowo zmieniającego się ZSKE oraz Niezależnej Unii Europejskiej - Stanislav Gregor - pare tygodni po zajęciu stanowiska, wypowiada wojnę Wspólnocie. Wraz z mrożącym krew i płyny chłodnicze zamiennych żołnierzy WZS chaosem w środku miast, uznaje się rozpoczęcie Międzykontynentalnej Wojny Domowej. nowy rok 2082/83 - jedna z najsroższych śnieżyc udokumentowanych na holotaśmach, przyczepiająca się z trwającą kilka lat wojną domową między siłami rządowymi i Milicją a cywilami, częściowo chronionymi przez separatystyczne formacje komunistyczne zbrojnie chcące ziemi i/lub złotej polityki godnej "prezydenta" komunistycznej Europy; z powodu ostrych temperatur poniżej zera większość broni zacina się po dłuższym bytowaniu w spartańskich warunkach, a nawet niektórzy "żołnierze" Wspólnoty wręcz się wyłączają pośrodku strzelanin; z tak błahych powodów walki często ograniczają się do wieżowców, ważnych lokacji lotniska, które są tutejszą rzadkością podziemi i okazjonalnych stacji metra większych metropolii, zbierając podobne żniwo dzięki widocznie lepszej adaptacji komunistów do walk miejskich. rok 2081-2090 - powstanie i dynamiczna ewolucja NUE wskutek konwersji przestarzałej technologii upadłej już sowieckiej Europy. czerwiec - wskutek wypowiedzenia wojny - bunt antywojenny w więzieniu Rządu Podziemia o zaostrzonym rygorze, słabnąc ochronę swoją liczebnością i wielorakim stopniem zagrożenia nie pozwalającym na wysłanie odpowiedniego poziomu służb. 2083 - głęboko narastające ryzyko spontanicznego odpalenia głowic atomowych, które absolutnie mogłyby zrujnować jakiekolwiek szanse na naprawę miana obrońcy ludzkości. lata 2080-2100 - nie wiadomo, możliwy upadek albo powstanie Czarnego Orła z popiołów poszarzałych niebieskich barw i mieszanej bieli hologramów oraz elementów odblaskowych, otaczanych wręcz kultową czcią |-|Czarne Scenariusze= Kategoria:Państwa totalitarystyczne Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa totalitarne Kategoria:Państwa komunistyczne Kategoria:Państwa dyktatorskie Kategoria:Państwa przyszłościKategoria:Utopie